Heart to Heart
by OddAuthor
Summary: While Timmy is recovering from the wounds inflicted on him by Anti-Cosmo, he and Wanda have a heart to heart as GodMother and GodSon.


HEART TO HEART

_Okay, everyone, here's a one shot. It's a bit of a continuation of my last story, Timmy Turner: The Life of a Not So Average Kid._

"You feeling better sport?," asked Wanda of Timmy. Her godson had just woken up and smiled at his fairy godmother.

"Yeah," said Timmy, "A.J. said the stitches can come out tommorrow "Good," said Wanda, "we were really worried about you sweetie after Anti-Cosmo stabbed you. " The pink haired fairy swallowed a bit and then added, "Especially coming so soon after Remy tried to kill you. Please, sweetie, be careful; we like having you around for a while."

Timmy laughed a bit and said,

"Thanks, Wanda. I'll try to be careful."

There was a silence. Both godmother and godson looked at each other. Timmy then spoke,

"You know, Wanda, I'm glad that A.J. and Jorgen were able to create that time bubble. I really don't want to miss anymore time from school."

Timmy smiled a little wryly and added,  
"And those are words I never thought would come out of my mouth."

Wanda and Timmy both laughed.

"Well," said Wanda, "you've done so well in school lately. I'm really proud of you sport."

With that Timmy looked down a little sad. Wanda picked up on this.

"What's wrong, hun?", asked Wanda.

"It's just," said Timmy, "I...,"

The pink hatted boy stopped. He seemed want to say something but wasn't sure how to say it. Wanda flew a little closer to him. She put her hand under his chin and lifted it up so she could see him eye to eye.

"Timmy," said Wanda, "is there something bothering you?"

"Kind of," said Timmy, "Wanda...I've been thinkng. I've also been wondering..." Timmy stopped.

"What is it sweetie?," said Wanda a little concerned.

"Am I a good person?," asked Timmy.

Wanda was a bit taken aback. She'd never expected that type of question from Timmy.

"Well," said Wanda, "yes I think so. Why do you ask, honey?"

"It's just," said Timmy, "I've been thinking of all the things I've done." He choked a bit. "When I went into your castle that time, I nearly hurt you and Cosmo. And when Crocker took over the world that time...It was all my fault."

Wanda hugged Timmy and then the pink haired fairy said,

"Timmy, I think you're being a little hard on yourself; the thing with Crocker wasn't ALL your fault."

"But," said Timmy, "if I'd been a little more careful with that muffin none of it would have happened. It's not just that, either. I've done a bunch of selfish things that have hurt you, Cosmo, and my friends, and even Poof at times. I mean I'm the same kid who overwished you guys and had to go to Wishing Well. I'm the same person who, also, let the Anti-Fairies out and I, also, the same guy who ditched his friends a lot. My record for being good is not exactly, well, good."

Wanda thought for a second and then she decided to chose her words carefully to make Timmy feel better.

"Yes, honey," said Wanda, "You did all of that, but you're leaving out some very important parts; you're also the same one who gave Cosmo and me our child; you're also the same one who sacrificed himself to the Darkness to save his friends, families AND even his ENEMIES. You're also the same person who protected Tootie from Francis, and you're also the same boy who gave up a chance at popularity because he didn't want to lose his friends."

"That doesn't excuse the wrong things I've done," said Timmy who wiped the tears that were now forming in his eyes. There he went again. Crying like a little sissy.

"No," said Wanda, "but you, also, have to remember part of growing up is making mistakes and learning from them."

Timmy still looked a little sad.

"You, know, hun," said Wanda, "the fact you're having these thoughts is actually a good thing."

"What do you mean?," asked Timmy completely mystified.

"If you were a bad person," said Wanda, "Your mistakes probably would not bother you. Also, the fact you seem to want to be a better person is proof that you are growing up and maturing."

Timmy said nothing but did seem to consider what his fairy godmother said.

"Timmy, honey," said Wanda, "I've watched how you've been handling things since the Darkness incident, and I can say without a doubt, that not only are you a good person, I couldn't be prouder of you. "

"Thanks, Wanda," said Timmy, "you always know how to make me feel better."

"Well," said the pink haired fairy, "our job as fairy godparents is not only to great wishes but to make sure you become the best person you can be."

"I love you, Wanda," said Timmy.

Wanda , again, hugged Timmy and said,

"I love you too. Now, sweetie, you'd better get some more rest."

"Thanks, again," said Timmy.

"No, problem," said Wanda.

* * *

Another being was watching. This being was also very proud of Timmy. He may not have shown it, but he was always pleased to see a young person grow into their potential.

"Of course," said the being to himself, "A.J. developing that immunity to Forgeticin and encouraging Timmy has helped him matured."

The being shuddered at the other timeline; the timeline where A.J. never developed that immunity. It was quite an unnerving. In that timeline, Timmy Turner never grew as a person. Fortunately, despite a close call, that timeline had been averted.

Of course, time was a bit like a river; it could branch off, flow even be dammed up to a certain extent so the person, or persons never did live up to their potential. It was his job to make sure that the timestream properly flowed.

The being grimaced a bit. He knew Timmy had to go through more things, occasionally painful things, to help him become the great leader he was destined to be. Clockwork was, often, accused of having no emotions, but that was not exactly true. The nature of his job meant he had to have a type of emotional detatchment. However, he did have a bit of empathy for the pain people had to go through. Timmy's distant cousin in Amity Park had matured considerably because of some of the stressful events in his life.

Clockwork turned to the monitor and said Timmy Turner resting. He smiled. Yes, indeed, Timmy was a very good person, and his goodness would help him through the rest of his life.

* * *

_Okay, everyone, as stated this is a one shot, but it serves as a type of springboard to my stories. I assume everyone knows about the live action movie coming up of the Fairly OddParents. Well, in order to make my stories work, I had to put it in an alternate timeline. Also, I know it was pretty mushy. Hope it wasn't too mushy._


End file.
